When a Lord faced the elements
by Vanya Valisilwen
Summary: When Allura and her 4 sisters seek vengeance against the man who ordered their entire village destroyed. Could they see pass their hate long enough to see the truth before it's to late? Or will blood write history yet again?


_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else from the anime called InuYasha. The only _

_characters that are not in the anime are of my own creation. Thank you and enjoy_. ^_^

Screams are now the only thing I hear in my dreams. The scarlet color of blood, the glow of wild

flames, and the grim sight of death paints the last picture of my beautiful home before it turned into an

ash covered graveyard, filled with the bodies of my people. My sisters and I fled before the attack on our village could reached the palace I used to call home. Our father and mother stayed behind to fight off the invading demons, giving up their lives, so that we may have enough time to flee to safety using the hidden tunnel system beneath the village. Once we reached the safety and darkness of the trees, we watched as the enemy massacred everyone we held dear in our hearts. Going house to house killing anything that still held breath in it's lungs, then setting the house a blaze once they were done. Even the orphanage where I used to volunteer at was not spared the terrible fate. I can still feel the warm tears swell up in my eyes and run freely down my cheeks as the horrible scene played out before our eyes. I have never seen so much blood in my life, it was like a mighty river that seemed to never stop rushing forward...

"Allura! Wake up already! We must be leaving soon if we want to make it to the western lands by night fall!" Yelled an angry voice that belonged to my elder sister Faira.

"Why didn't you...wake me up earlier?" I groaned as I stretched out on the hard ground. My body stiff from another night sleeping outside.

"The goddess herself couldn't even awaken you if she tried with all her might." Faira spoke back with a bit of an annoyed tone from already being late. "We're a few minutes late because of you. I'm sorry, but you must go without breakfast so we can make up time."

"What! That's not fair! I didn't mean to sleep this late!" I yelled back at her as I lifted myself from the ground. My face turning red from anger and my hands balling into fists.

"Don't mess with fire Allura or you might get burned!" She spat back at me with her hands starting to glow.

"Faira! Stop this now!" Spaira shouted as she stepped in between us. "We have lost to much to fall apart now!" She looked at Faira, then to me, then back to Faira again. "Why must you fight all the time?"

Faira turned her head and snorted, her hands going back to normal. "It's that powerless brats fault. She's always making us late or slowing us down." With those hurtful words, she turned on her heals and walks off towards our other sisters.

My eyes begin to swell with tears. Faira knew how sensitive I was about not having any magic ability like the other 5 do. I close my eyes quickly, trying hard not to cry. I could feel Spaira's eyes on me. "P-please leave me alone right now Spaira." I said before she had chance to say anything to try and comfort me. "We'll leave in a hour. Take your time Allura." Is all she said before turning to leave me to my thoughts and most likely to scold Faira for saying such things. But it didn't matter if she yelled at Faira for days, it doesn't take the pain away. I still couldn't control fire like Faira could or make a simple breeze which Aira could do with ease or summon deathly vines like Liliana or make the heavens themselves weep the way Raina could do. I can't even heal minor wounds or see a single spirit like the way Spaira can. My sisters are called the five demons of the elements. Each representing the element they where born after. Spirit, wind, fire, earth, and water. Their powers are weak and they do not know how to fully use them yet, but one day though they will be unstoppable. Every year the five of them grow stronger and I have to watch in jealousy, wishing I could be just like them. Having everyone admire me, saying great thing in my name, being wanted by every demon as far as the northern mountains that stand high above the clouds and line the upper perimeter of our country. I used to dream of such things when I was a child then only to wake up as a powerless demon...if anyone can even call me a demon. I have no trace of human blood in me but sometimes I feel as though I was adopted. How can someone like me be born into such a powerful family without any abilities of my own? "Allura?" I heard a soft voice say my name, taking me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes. "What is it Faira." I said bitterly, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't said what I said...do you forgive me?" She said softly again, looking at me with remorse in her eyes.

I sighed. "I forgive you, but I'm still mad at you. Give me time to cool off before talking to me again." I said with a little less bitterness in my voice. "Lets go. I want to start moving." I walked pasted her, walking towards the direction of the western lands. I just needed to move, to do something other than to think about everything I'm not. I could hear the others foots steps of the others a few feet behind me. Silence is something we'll all share for a while, as our feet bring us closer and closer to the destination we seek.

**END!**

_I hope you liked it. Sorry there's not sesshy yet. He'll enter the story next chapter. Tell me what you think_! ^_^


End file.
